Almost Love
by bleachrequest
Summary: While waiting to recover, Ichigo confesses his feelings to Nel and they end up having some fun.


Nel was sitting next to Ichigo. He was sleeping rather fitfully. That's all he'd been doing for a while now. She reached over to wake him up but decided against it. What he would do is try to stand then fall back down and go to sleep again. This had become a cycle and Nel chose to end it now and wait for him to wake up on his own so he could at least stay up and chat with her. It had been awfully boring waiting. If only Nel had stronger healing saliva.

'To bad Orihime isn't here.' Nel silently thought to herself, changing her mind not a second later remembering how worried that girl always was. Nel also realized she had only known Ichigo for a day or so whilst Orihime has known him for quite a while. She would rather not be around them together until she was closer to Ichigo. Either way Nel felt a strong bond with Ichigo. Almost as though she had known him while she was alive, but she knew that was impossible however as she had been an arrancar longer than Ichigo has been alive.

"Ngh...z-zan...getsu..where are you?".Nel got a small rush of excitement at Ichigo talking. Perhaps he would wake up soon."Shit..Zangetsu!". Nel couldn't help but giggle at Ichigo squirming about, feeling around for his apparent "lost" zan-paku-to in his dream. Then Ichigo yelled startling Nel.

"Zangetsu!". Ichigo then sat up quickly and reached towards Nel grabbing her chest."Found you!".Ichigo then awoke opening his eyes slowly."Oh,hey Nel."

"Feel good?" Nel said with a smirk.

"What?" replied Ichigo glancing down realizing he was gripping Nel by the right breast. Ichigo let go blushing furiously."Sorry Nel,I-I was looking for Zangetsu."

"Yeah,I heard." Nel was red in the face too.

"Are…Are you ohk? Did it hurt."

"Only as much as this!" Nel reached down grabbing Ichigo's manhood rather aggresively.

"Ow! Fuck!" Ichigo said breathing heavily.

"Oh-oh no! I didn't mean to hurt you Ichigo,Sorry!" Nel looked up at Ichigo realizing how hard she had grabbed him.

"Don't worry,If that's how much it hurt you then I deserved it." Ichigo was as abashed as earlier.

Nel,blushing, looked down at where she had grabbed and kinda wanted to grab him again. "What is this feeling." thought nel."I've never felt like this before." Nel looked up at Ichigo with an odd look in her eyes.

"I..chigo..."

"What is it Nel?"

"Maybe...I can heal it, with my saliva?" Nel looked away after asking, embarrassed at what she just suggested. But ever since changing back to her adult form, Nel had been getting these urges.

"Wha-huh?" Was all Ichigo could say.

"I was just kidding 's not like it was a cut or anything right?" 'Damn, I should've kept going.' She thought.

"Oh,Right,yeah."

Ichigo turned red again and had to look away. He just realized how beautiful Nel was. She saw Ichigo's reaction and smiled.'Looks like I still have a chance'.Nel put on the cutest face she could and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder so he would look.

"Is something the matter?"

"'It's fine." He looked away,just the reaction Nel had hoped for, she crawled up close to Ichigo lifting her left leg up and over Ichigo's abdomen then relaxing, resting her bottom on his lap.

"Nel what-"

"Is it me? Did Nel do something wrong?" Nel grabbed Ichigo's hand with both of hers then rested them against her buxom."Ichigo,please look at me."

"I can't." Nel felt Ichigo growing underneath member pressing up against her asscheek.

"Don't worry Ichigo,tell me what's wrong." Nel got very close to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"I can feel you."

"NEL I REALLY LIKE YOU!" Ichigo yelled out unable to contain himself any longer and grabbed Nel by her shoulders then leaned her slightly away from him to look her in the eyes.

"Nel,the moment I saw you emerge from that pink mist,I fell for you. I tried to be coy, and looked at you as little as possible, but I just can't help it. I even dreamt of you. I've never liked anybody like this before and,

I'm not sure if maybe...it's love? I'm so sorry Nel." Ichigo then looked away digging his chin into his shoulder.

"Ichigo." Nel grabbed Ichigo's face turning it towards hers."Theres nothing to be ashamed of, I feel the same way about you." Nel then grabbed each side of Ichigo's face with both hands and pulled him up close pressing her lips against his, he grabbed Nel by the back of her head and pulled her even closer, each opened their mouths and rolled their tongues around each other for a vicious French kiss. Ichigo pulled back separating their lips with a loud plop. Nel had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, saliva dripping of the tip, waiting for more.

"Nel, I-I don't have any experience, that was my first kiss. I don't know what to do."

"Just do what feel 's right. That's what I'm doing, I don't know any more than you. This is a first for Nel too."

Ichigo was shocked to hear this. Though it did make him more confident and more attracted to her knowing she was a virgin like him.

"Come here." Nel pulled Ichigo back towards her locking lips once again, sucking on his tongue before pushing him flat on his back pinning his arms down shoving her tongue deep in his mouth almost touching the back of his throat. She stayed like that licking all around the inside of his mouth for minutes before finally coming up gasping for air.

"Nel! I could hardly breathe!" Ichigo said breathing even harder than her.

"Sorry,I was really in the moment." Nel said grinning at how good kissing him felt. Ichigo couldn't help but smile too unable to hide the fact that he really didn't care that he couldn't breathe.

"Nel…may I use my hands?"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot." Nel released Ichigo's hands then he placed them on her breasts. He began caressing them, gently squeezing, receiving soft moans from Nel. This turned Ichigo on even more and gave him the need to say something sexual that came to mind.

"Oh god, Nel, your boobs feel so good." Hearing Ichigo talk like that made Nel hornier and she began to grind on Ichigo slowly and passionately forcing him to groan. He then ripped off Nel's shirt throwing it away and pulling her chest closer to his face and leaning up a little. He cupped her breasts from the sides and squeezed popping out her nipples then pushing her breasts together and licking both nipples at the same time. He then sucked on them both rubbing them together in his mouth causing Nel to moan louder.

"Oh yes, Ichigo, suck on my nipples harder, as hard as you can oh yes!" Nel was now grinding on Ichigo as hard as she could as he sucked her nipples as hard as he could.

"Oh shit, Nel!"Ichigo released Nel's breasts and went limp falling onto his back, she felt his penis twitching and pushing up against her ass repeatedly for a few seconds then it stopped.

"Did Ichigo cum?"

"Ugh...Yeah."

"Well I guess I'll clean you up then huh?"

Nel scooted down away from Ichigo pulling his pants off. She then crawled back up resting her chest on his thighs. She pressed the head up against her lips licking off the cum then dragged her tongue down the length of his Johnson collecting the semen in her mouth before spitting it off into the distance.

"God damn!" said Ichigo.

"Wow, Ichigo came a lot." Nel almost seemed to enthusiastic about Ichigo's potency.

"Well you are a fifteen year old boy, but still, that's a lot, Do you masturbate?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"You're awfully defensive..."

"Sh-shut up!" Nel giggled at how offended Ichigo got. She didn't care that he did though, she just knew it would get to him, she liked messing with Ichigo.

"I'm sure it's just your spiritual energy." She said to calm him down.

"Aw, Ichigo you went limp."

"Hey that was your fault."

"Don't worry, I can fix it." Nel began to lick the tip of Ichigo's dick. She circled around the neck until it gained some size. Now it was nice and chubby, Nel placed the head in her mouth and moved up and down the shaft sucking his dong like she sucked his tongue.

"So this is what it's like to get a blowjob, this feels great. A soft warm tongue wetting my dick while you suck on it. I can feel your cheeks rubbing the sides from how hard you're sucking, your lips wrapping around the base, and your teeth scraping the undersi-"

"Oh I'm sorry Ichigo! Nel can't help how big her incisors are."

"No,no. I like it."

"Oh,mmm,Ichigo tastes good."

"Damn,this feels so good. If I hadn't just cum a minute ago I'd cum right now."

"You'll be able to soon don't you worry about that."

"Nel...I want to taste you too."

"Ohk." Nel stood up and walked over to where Ichigo's face was and turned around pointing her ass towards him then sat on his face.

"There you go Ichigo, now you can pleasure me and I can still suck your tally-wacker."

"Don't call it that!" Nel smiled and kept sucking Ichigo's wang all the way down to the base. Ichigo buried his face in Nel's behind, ferociously licking Nel making her to moan in excitement.

"Ichigo, can we do it please, I'm tired of waiting."

"Ohk, hold on let me get up."

"NO! Ichigo can't stand, he's hurt. I'll do everything. You just relax."

"Ohk." Ichigo lied back and watched as Nel squatted down with his penis just inches away from her vagina.

"Are you ready? As soon as I sit down we'll both lose our innocence."

"I don't think either of us can say we're innocent." Ichigo placed his hands on Nel's hips and pushed her down on him all the way to the base making Nel squeal in pain and ecstasy, but making him groan with pleasure.

"Ichigo! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry Nel. I couldn't wait, I know it ruined the moment but it felt so good!"

"Well if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Nel relaxed her legs and leaned forward on Ichigo resting her bust on his stomach. He placed his hands on Nel's rear holding her while she slowly slid up and down rocking her hips. She began to moan louder as she went faster until she got back up into a squatting position moving up and down faster slamming her ass on Ichigo making him moan too. Ichigo placed his hands on her chest as she bounced up and down squeezing her nipples making her scream now. She felt the climax approaching and couldn't contain herself.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

She clenched unbearably tight on Ichigo almost making him climax as well but through sheer will he managed not still wanted to try something. Nel had went limp collapsing on Ichigo resting her head on his chest.

"Oh Ichigo, that was the best feeling ever!"

"Tell me about it, hey Nel? I kind of wanted to appreciate 'every' part of your body..."

"Are you talking about uh...my second hole?"

"...Yeah.."

"Well I have an idea, how about you promise me not to die, then when all of this is over, we'll go the the human world and celebrate. Get it?"

"Well I guess I'll just have to get out of this alive then huh?"

"Exactly."

"But first..." Ichigo then released all he had been holding in making Nel scream and cum again.

"Now I'm done." Ichigo pulled Nel closer holding her in a tight one armed embrace. Nel snuggled up to him planting a sweet peck on his cheek. Nel whispers quietly.

"I love you Ichigo..."

"What did you say?"

"Giggle.I didn't say anything silly."

"Oh,Ohk then." Both sighed happily together, enjoying that moment with each other while trying not to think of the great battle that lay ahead...

Ohk, authors note. I am not going to make a sequel to this just in case that's what it sounds like the ending suggests. This is supposed to be a one shot and no plans on changing that. So anyway, I was rereading this from when I published it awhile ago and realized how many errors there were as in incomplete phrases, sentences that didn't make sense, and lack of punctuation so sorry, I think I got them all this time. I hope you enjoy it. If I ever plan on making a sequel to a story, I'll tell you at the end of it. So until next story, see ya.


End file.
